


Art for The Promise of a New Dawn

by LeilaSecretSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaSecretSmith/pseuds/LeilaSecretSmith
Summary: Now with more than one piece in completely different styles! You might as well subscribe if you want to get a notification whenever I add to this. Because I will.I will.





	1. Chibi!Ellas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhisperingDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingDarkness/gifts).



 

[ ](http://imgur.com/AVmp6dJ)

 


	2. Ellas Discovered-- Painting

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/LrdRASV)

 


	3. A Bab with Untamable Hair

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/aNNyXu5)

 


	4. Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's unbelievable how rapidly my art goes from 0 to 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So teeeeeechnically this is an illustration for The Harbinger's Song, but I'm also posting it here since it fits both fics :)

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/olUtTYJ)

 


End file.
